All the Little Voices
by Animagess
Summary: All this time, Yugi thought he and Yami were partners. But something is wrong. Yugi isn't who he used to be. And as time goes by, he realizes that Yami has had a darker agenda to fufill; and if it means the cost of Yugi's identity, so be it....


FANART!! I have an illustration of this fanfic at www.mediaminer.org, so if you like what you read, check it out. Its title is the same as the fanfic, ditto for my pen name.  
  
Please review!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inevitably, my magnum opus fanfic 'Mystery YuGiOh Theater' has been permanently removed from FF.net, due to an unspecified violation of the guidelines. I suspect it must be from copyright problems, however; and I'm obliged to respect FF.net's terms of service (even though the admins don't tell you what rule you broke...). Therefore, MYT has been relocated to a different host at www.mediaminer.org. If you have problems with the new location, please e-mail me at animagess@hotmail.com.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All The Little Voices  
  
~~~  
  
This curse is dedicated to my former partner. He knows who he is, and he knows who I am/was, even if I don't anymore.  
  
~~~  
  
All the disposessed are lying  
  
Lying on their faces while I  
  
Sat and chained our souls  
  
I should have looked before you leapt  
  
~~~  
  
The first mind-shuffle that I was aware of was exhilarating... You were unlike me in so many ways, it became a sort of thrill ride. Sometimes we'd switch control of my body just to get that rushing feeling of trading spots.  
  
~~~  
  
Adding one to one, making  
  
A single into duel  
  
Double dueling chained and bound  
  
I can't recall my lonliness  
  
Cuz I never had it  
  
When you were at my back  
  
~~~  
  
You were so proud, so courageous, so arrogant. You were, after all, a ruler of cities and a Watchman of the Dark. Powerful, vengeful and brutally intelligent. How could I ever have compared to you? Mind- shuffling was the greatest form of escapism I could ever hope for. I became addicted to it.  
  
~~~  
  
If you're always at my back  
  
No wonder I never see you  
  
~~~  
  
I never knew- of course, you probably knew all along- that everytime we shuffled, our minds and souls would momentarily open to eachother as they passed... And some of your darkness would flow into me.  
  
~~~  
  
All the little voices in my head  
  
If you kill someone, it means they're dead  
  
And humour is funny  
  
Like blood is red  
  
And pain it hurts real bad  
  
~~~  
  
I was totally unaware that this subtle infilteration was going on. It was in such tiny increments, and I was going though a number of awkward hormonal changes anyway; so how was I supposed to know?  
  
What really gets me is that you never bothered to warn me.  
  
~~~  
  
If convergence is a lie  
  
Than why  
  
Are worlds colliding  
  
When two minds fly  
  
And one soul cries  
  
It's just as painful as it is  
  
Intimidating  
  
~~~  
  
I never realized it until you started getting a bit careless. Sometimes, I could feel you pushing slightly, when my soul was at its most vulnerable. But still, I never guessed what you were up to. And how could I? It was a one-sided Duel of manipulations, and you were the King of Games. I never stood a chance.  
  
~~~  
  
Eyes like puzzles that hang  
  
Like tauks, like scales  
  
Are sharp as knives that  
  
Cut deep as your eyes  
  
~~~  
  
Sometimes you looked genuinely sorry for me. That put my fears at ease.  
  
How ironic.  
  
~~~  
  
All the little voices in my head  
  
When you kill someone, it means they're dead  
  
And pain isn't funny  
  
Until blood runs red  
  
And pain still hurts real bad  
  
~~~  
  
So day by day, I became more and more like you. Prouder, stronger, tougher. Sometimes I wonder why I never aquired any of your wisdom... And then I wonder if you really had any at all in the first place, to be able do this to me.  
  
~~~  
  
And every slice you made  
  
When you stuck a spear through your heart, it'd  
  
Come out your back and into mine  
  
Double sorrow time  
  
~~~  
  
My former compassion was driven out; replaced by your cold, calculating judgement. My friends grew afraid, grew apart from me. Soon I was past caring... All thanks to you.  
  
~~~  
  
Why don't you free me of your chains  
  
It's killing me  
  
From the inside  
  
Your dark justice is poison  
  
And your games corrode my mind  
  
~~~  
  
Even my facial expressions seemed to change. Whenever I smiled, it would come out as your impassive glare. I knew something was up, but your implanted darkness prevented me from questioning it. I would have trouble remembering my grandpa's name, or what street I lived on; these memories soon being replaced with visions and sudden nightmares of an ancient civilization, crumbling to dust, fading away, and me with it.  
  
I was nearly put in an institution, because of your meddling.  
  
~~~  
  
Shadows vs shadows  
  
Don't leave any room for light  
  
So free me  
  
Keep your fights  
  
~~~  
  
I implored you to leave me be, once I somehow managed to work up enough willpower. But you refused to listen.  
  
Typical.  
  
~~~  
  
I'd rather find myself  
  
Walking empty halls than your  
  
Ever-present corridors  
  
Blocking out the light  
  
You have too many doors  
  
And your windows  
  
Cast darkness over mine  
  
~~~  
  
Your Soul Room became noticibly larger than mine. Pretty soon yours began overcrowding it, pushing it and squeezing it until nothing was left but a tiny, blank corner. It was into this closet of a prison that you forced my remaining soul; the little bit of what was still my own. And still you wanted it.  
  
~~~  
  
All the pretty little voices  
  
Echo through my pain  
  
All the voices in my mind are dimming  
  
And when it pours it rains  
  
My voice where did it go  
  
Lost in the flow  
  
~~~  
  
I had to fight to protect what was left of my own thoughts and emotions, and the prevailing darkness turned it into quite a struggle. But I was never a match for you. I don't yet know who is.  
  
~~~  
  
Absorbing light into your black hole of a soul  
  
I won't survive the dive  
  
Through your memories  
  
I'll be a part of them  
  
A part of the puzzle  
  
While you assimilate my last trace of identity  
  
~~~  
  
I still remember the last battle... Stuck in that hopelessly claustrophobic Soul Room you had me imprisoned in... I couldn't move an inch. And still the walls kept closing in around me, until it felt as if you were squeezing out the faintest vestiges of my humanity through my lungs, which was more or less what you were doing.  
  
I fought... to no avail.  
  
~~~  
  
And identity was all I had  
  
To offer you  
  
So you're taking your due  
  
As you kill me  
  
And I hope you're happy with it,  
  
Pharaoh  
  
~~~  
  
And so you watched me struggle into my last few seconds, casually leaning against the shrunken doorframe, watched as your virus drained the very last drop of my existance as a 15-year old schoolboy, and turned me into a Pharaoh's broken plaything, another dusty exhibit to lie forever in the shadowed corridors of your mind.  
  
~~~  
  
And now seperation would be a blessing  
  
But it's too late for me, you took your dues  
  
Left me an empty shell  
  
Listen  
  
You can hear the ocean when you  
  
Put it to your ear  
  
Hear all the little voices  
  
The little voices in my head  
  
~~~  
  
Well, now I'm you, and you are still you, and what I used to be is nowhere to be found; and if any of that other me is still alive, it must be a bitter, hard little thing by now. I hope you're happy.  
  
~~~  
  
All the voices in my head  
  
You overstayed your welcome  
  
And now the voices are all dead  
  
~~~  
  
Sometimes I wonder why you did it. You always loved a challenge... Is this what you did to all your partnerships? Dissolved them, broke them by the private rules of your own sick little games? I always thought- But, it doesn't matter anymore, of course.  
  
I'm dead anyway.  
  
~~~  
  
I hope your next partner knows  
  
How you repay your hosts  
  
~~~  
  
For all your honour, you were a lousy cheat in the end. Worse than Bakura turned out, even.  
  
~~~  
  
All the voices in my head  
  
It doesn't matter cuz I'm dead  
  
And pain still hurts real bad...  
  
~~~  
  
I do have one consolation, however...  
  
~~~  
  
All those innocent little voices  
  
~~~  
  
Now that I've become a part of your little gallery of identities, whom you absorbed hundreds, thousands, millions of years ago, now that I'm a part of you...  
  
...I'll have the opportunity to be the voices in your guilty mind, the ghost wandering your blackened soul. You really can't escape from the past. And I'll be here forever, as long as you're here. We're inseperable, thanks to you.  
  
~~~  
  
All those innocent little voices  
  
Broken on the way down  
  
Penalty game  
  
For hearts that outweigh  
  
For lost lights will make them pay  
  
~~~  
  
I'll whisper your cruel deeds incessently in your ear, having looked at and memorized every single shameful act you ever commited, lying in wait. I'll croon your misgivings, your weaknesses, and every hesitation that lost you a point. I'll crow your failures; I'll sing your flaws. And I'll not heed your pleads for mercy, because you yourself have none.  
  
You brought this upon yourself, Pharaoh.  
  
~~~  
  
Thus the last shuffle ended  
  
Dancing slower  
  
The final turn was played...  
  
~~~  
  
I win.  
  
~~~  
  
Game over.  
  
~~~  
  
~END~ 


End file.
